Ptit Ange, Réparateur de Coeurs
by Alodis
Summary: Et si le destin faisait avancer les choses ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : £ly / AndiieKateandLisa.

Série : Quelle Question !

Shipp : Huddy.

Résumé : Le destin donne un coup de main à House et Cuddy.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le personnage de Chloé, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

--

Une belle matinée se lève sur la ville de Princeton. Lisa Cuddy la directrice de l'hôpital de la ville part faire son jogging quotidien.

Habillée en tenue appropriée, elle commence à courir et maintiens son rythme. Elle entretiens sa forme, c'est important pour elle de courir. Elle se vide l'esprit, ne pense plus à rien, ça fait tellement du bien. C'est son moment à elle, le moment avant de redevenir la directrice de l'hôpital. Entre son boulot et les bêtises de House, elle ne peut avoir une vie privée. D'ailleurs en y pensant, House démonte chacun de ses rendez vous. A croire qu'elle lui plait. A ce propos, elle lui a posé la question. Mais comme House reste House, il n'a pas répondu et à poser une autre question. Tout est compliqué avec lui. Il s'amuse avec la douleur des autres pour cacher la sienne. Mais des personnes le connaissant bien savent qu'ils souffre. James Wilson, meilleur ami de House et oncologue de son état, et elle Lisa Cuddy on ne peut même pas décrire la relation qu'ils ont. Ils flirtent ouvertement mais pourtant rien ne se passe entre eux. Entre amitié et amour, voilà où elle se situe. Simplement elle penche plus d'un coté. Mais ils ont besoin d'aide pour s'en rendre compte.

Et cette aide ils vont l'avoir.

Elle continue de courir. Toujours plus vite, toujours l'impression d'être plus elle au naturel. Toujours s'éloignant plus vite de cette vie insoutenable, douloureuse où elle ne peut affronter la vérité de sa situation. C'est seule qu'elle vit depuis quelques années, elle aimerai bien changer justement sa situation. La seule chose qu'elle veut c'est avoir une famille. Etre aimé par un homme à la folie, avoir des enfants qu'elle aimera plus que tout. Mais ce rêve s'est brisé il y a bien longtemps.

Arrivant au détour d'un chemin dans le parc elle entendit un bruit. Mais un bruit spécial…des pleurs… quelqu'un pleurait.

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir qui ça pouvait être. ………………Personne. Qui pleurait. Elle chercha des yeux. Elle suivit le son des pleurs. Elle fut conduite derrière un buisson. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrait qui était là.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture bleu ciel, un petit être pleurait, un bébé…

En le voyant, elle se précipita vers lui. Elle se baissa et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Elle lui parla doucement.

- Hey salut toi.

Calmé par la douce voix de Lisa il s'arrêta de pleurer. Et la fixa dans les yeux. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de la jeune femme.

- Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Comment peut-on abandonner un bébé ?

Puis tout se passa en un éclair. Le bébé ne respirait plus ! Premier réflexe, elle prit son portable qu'elle garde toujours sur elle qu'importe où elle est. Et tapa le numéro des urgences du Princeton Plainsboro, demandant qu'on envoie une ambulance à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'ambulance était en route. Pendant ce temps Cuddy faisait un massage cardiaque au bébé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une foule l'entourait, regardait avec effroi la scène.

- Allez je t'en supplie, vit. Elle commençait à pleurer. T'as le droit de mourir pas maintenant.

L'ambulance arriva 2 minutes plus tard. Ils vérifiaient si le cœur avait repris mais rien. Cuddy pleurait, elle le suppliait de rester du coté de la vie.

- Je t'en pris reviens vers la vie !

Comme répondant à ses supplications, son petit cœur repartit. Les urgentistes n'ont rien fait du tout. Lisa sourit entre ses larmes. Elle était soulagée.

- Conduisez le au Princeton Plainsboro.

Ils prirent le bébé et partirent en vitesse. Cuddy elle restait sur place. En une minute tout avait basculé dans sa tête.

Elle devait s'assurer de la santé de ce bébé. Elle repartit dans le sens contraire, cette fois ci beaucoup plus vite. Elle devait aller au PP et en vitesse.

En 10 minutes elle arriva chez elle. Elle prit quand même le temps de prendre une douche. S'habilla et partit au PP pour voir comment va le bébé et qui il est.

¼ d'heure plus tard, ses talons se firent entendre dans le hall du PP. Elle est en retard et House ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui faire remarquer. D'ailleurs le voilà qui s'avance vers elle, tout souriant. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour la doyenne. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ?

- Bonjour Dr Cuddy !

- Bonjour Dr House !

Elle prends la direction de son bureau, il la suit.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard un lundi matin ?

- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- Une panne de réveil ou une nuit plutôt agitée ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans son bureau dans lequel il la suivit.

- House, c'est pas vos affaires. Allez en consults.

- Vu votre réaction je pencherai pour la deuxième solution.

Cuddy exaspérée :

- Voilà maintenant que vous avez trouvé, vous pouvez aller en consults.

- C'est vrai j'ai raison ?

- Non.

Il part déçu de ne pas avoir eu la bonne réponse mais un sourire espiègle naissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Wilson. Il va questionner Wilson voir si il sait quelque chose.

- Amis du jour bonjour !

- Tu devrais pas être en consults ?

- Peut être.

- Cuddy va encore être furieuse contre toi.

- Elle est arrivée en retard.

- Ha bon ?

- Ouais je lui ai demandé, ba elle m'a pas répondu.

- Remarque c'est pas étonnant si elle t'as pas répondu c'est sa vie.

- Je me sens soutenu moi. Elle t'as rien dit ?

- Non et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne te dirai rien.

- Et tu prétends être mon meilleur ami ? Tu veux même pas dire tout ce que tu sais.

- Mais House c'est SA vie, ça te regarde pas, laisse la vivre.

- Vu le soutien qu'on m'apporte aujourd'hui, je pars retrouver mes chers patients.

Il sortit donc du bureau de l'oncologue et alla en consults.

Pendant ce temps, Bureau de Cuddy.

Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses dossiers sur son bureau ,prit sa blouse blanche et l'enfila. Elle prit l'ascenseur 4 ème étage.

Direction les soins. Elle arriva devant une grande vitre où plusieurs prématurés étaient dans des couveuses.

Une infirmière arriva et Cuddy lui demanda comment il allait.

- Elle va plutôt bien pour une prématurée.

- Elle ?

- Oui c'est une fille.

- Prématurée de combien ?

- A mon avis, elle est arrivée au 6ème mois.

- Bien merci.

L'infirmière partit, Cuddy regardait la petite fille qu'elle avait sauvé. Comment peut on abandonner un bébé, un être fragile et sans défense. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée. Y'a des monstres dans ce monde. Poussée par ses sentiments, elle pénétra dans la pièce, s'approcha de la couveuse où était la petite fille. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que House passait au même moment et s'arrêta.

Elle passa sa main dans la couveuse, caressa la toute petite main. Aussitôt la petite fille agrippa le doigt avec lequel Cuddy caressait sa main. Elle sourit. Elle commença à lui parler calmement.

- Salut toi. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Derrière la vitre House était bluffé. Cuddy paraissait si heureuse à cet instant. Oui, elle était faite pour ça. Ça lui colle à la peau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant.

- Tu dois pas oublier que il faut que tu te battes. Tu a plein choses à découvrir ici. Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure, ptite puce.

Elle sortit de la salle avec un grand sourire qui disparut quand elle vit House.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez être en bas.

- C'était ça n'est ce pas ? Le bébé, la raison de votre retard.

Elle secoua la tête.

- De qui il est ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé dans le parc en faisant mon jogging. Je vois même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, vous vous en foutez.

Et elle planta House sur place.

Il resta interdit quelques minutes. Cuddy venait bien de le casser là ?

Revenant à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la pièce où Cuddy se trouvait auparavant. Elle avait l'air si bien tout à l'heure, elle souriait de joie. Il pensa qu'elle devrait sourire comme ça plus souvent. Elle est radieuse avec ce sourire.

Reprenant ses esprits, il prit l'ascenseur et alla dans le bureau de Wilson, il entra…sans frapper comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Rho écoute ce que j'ai à dire ou lieu de crier tout de suite au meurtre.

- Ben vas-y.

- Cuddy était en retard ce matin parce qu'en faisant son jogging, elle a trouvé un bébé.

- Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si affreux dans l'histoire.

- Tu comprends rien toi. Quand je suis arrivé et je passais devant par hasard. Elle était là, avec le bébé. Elle lui parlait, lui tenait la main.

- J'vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- Elle va s'attacher à ce bébé, et quand il partira, tout s'effondrera. Elle essaie de tomber enceinte depuis déjà 5 ans.

Wilson étonné :

- Tu penses aux autres toi maintenant ?

Coincé se dit House dans sa tête.

- Non simplement après elle sera deux fois plus furieuse contre moi, voilà.

- Tu essaie de te justifier mais t'y arrives pas.

- Oh ça va lâche moi un peu avec ta philosophie des sentiments.

Il partit du bureau en claquant la porte. Qui allait–il pouvoir emmerder ? Ha Bonne idée ! Retournons voir Cuddy !

Cuddy était au téléphone avec les services sociaux pour savoir qui étaient les parents de la petite fille.

House entra à la volée.

- D'accord. Oui . Merci.

Elle raccrocha.

- House je ne répéterai pas deux fois ! C-O-N-S-U-L-T-A-T-I-O-N-S !!

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Tout ça ! ça va vous faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Il fit un signe vague.

- Vous savez bien. Arrêtez de dire que vous savez pas.

- House mais de quoi parlez vous ?

- Vous voulez que je vous le dise ?

- Oui ça m'arrangerai de savoir de quoi vous parlez.

- De ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Je parle du bébé…et de VOUS !

- Comment ça moi ?

- J'essaie de vous mettre en garde Cuddy. Je ne vous connais que trop bien.

- Ça reste à voir.

- Vous allez vous attacher à cet enfant, et une fois partit vous allez vous effondrer sous le poids de la douleur.

- Ce sont mes affaires House, ma vie. Vous n'êtes concerné en aucun cas. Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde. Vous avez déjà assez fait de dégâts dans ma vie. On joue plus là.

- Je ne joue pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Je le redis, c'est MA VIE.

- Je dis ça pour vous, après faudra pas venir pleurer sur mon épaule parce que vous serez trop triste.

- Ne vous inquiété pas ça n'arrivera jamais.

- A votre place je n'en serais pas si sûre…

- Je me connais qua…

- Nan justement. Vous vous croyez forte. Vous le paraissait aussi, mais vous et moi savons que ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est ce qui a failli vous coûter à la fac si vous vous rappelez…

- C'est du passé.

Il hurla littéralement dans le bureau de sa boss.

- Mais j'ai failli vous perdre !

Intérieurement il se maudissait d'avoir osé dire un truc pareil, heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'en aperçut même pas.

- C'est loin.. et je suis toujours là.

- Ouais peut être mais grâce à qui ? Hein ?

- J'ai plus envie de parler ça. C'est une période que je veux oublier.

- Mais si ça continue comme ça vous allez la revivre mais en pire !

- Vous essayez de faire quoi là ? De briser ma vie ou de m'engueuler sur le fait que j'ai des sentiments et des envies ? Vous voulez passer votre vie seul c'est votre choix ! Moi j'ai besoin d'une famille !

- C'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit mais de vous. De votre douleur. Faire ça reviendrai à agrandir la plaie encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Vous vous faites du mal toute seule.

- Et alors ? Qui s'en soucie ? Vous peut être ?

- Oui.

- Laissez moi rire.

- Cuddy arrêtons là cette conversation. Vous vous faites mal toute seule.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de partir. Il murmura assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre :

- Je suis désolé…

Et la porte se referma.

Cuddy laissa les larmes lui échapper. House avait raison sur toute la ligne. Une fois de plus elle va s'impliquer émotionnellement et elle en paiera les conséquences. Elle ne peut pas maîtriser ça, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle veut absolument résoudre ce genre de problème tout en sachant ce qu'il va lui arrivait après. Non ce n'est pas irresponsable, simplement humain, mais dans ce genre de situation c'est dangereux. Sachant à quel point, elle veut un bébé, c'est risqué pour elle de rentrer dans cette histoire, le plus dur va être dans sortir.

Oui il avait bien raison de la mettre en garde. Mais tête de mule qu'elle est, elle ne l'écouterai encore pas cette fois.

La culpabilité la ronge un peu plus chaque jour. Celle de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie et celle de la mort d'une autre petite fille.

Elle aimerait tellement oublier cette histoire, ce passé trop lourd à porter.

Les parents de la petite fille lui avait reproché sa mort. Elle n'y était pour rien…enfin d'après le House de cette époque. Aujourd'hui peut être ne dirait-il pas la même chose ? Il a changé…Elle a changé…ils ont changés tous les deux.

Flash-back

Cuddy et House faisaient leur internat ensemble. Bien sûr entre cours à la fac et internat le temps libre n'existait pas. Bien sûr ils étaient amis. Toujours entrain de se chamailler, ce qu'il leur a valu de nombreuses visites dans le bureau du directeur. Ils étaient sur des cas différents. House établissait un diagnostic et Cuddy devait surveiller une grande prématurée sur ordre du directeur suite à leur récente dispute. La petite fille prénommée Amélie par ses parents était vraiment très attachante. Ainsi les jours passaient et Cuddy s'attachait davantage à elle. Pourtant un jour tout bascula. Cuddy vérifiait les constantes d'Amélie. Quand des bips se firent entendre, elle paniqua. Le rythme cardiaque de la petite fille diminuait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle réagit très vite. Elle passa de l'adrénaline dans la perf. Aucun changement. Elle bipa des infirmières. Aucun changement. Sans attendre elle sortit la petite fille de la couveuse et commença un massage cardiaque. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle était morte. Mais Cuddy continuait.

- C'est fini.

- Non !

- Elle est partie.

Cuddy pleurait, elle avait tué un bébé. Elle arrêta et s'enfuit en courant. House ayant eu rapport de ce qui s'était passé la chercha partout ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes qu'il la trouva sur le toit. Debout sur le bord, regarda en bas et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Cuddy…

- Vas t'en !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Si ! J'aurais du la sauver ! Elle m'a été confiée !

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…c'est pas ta faute..  
elle est morte à cause de moi…elle avait 3 semaines……3 semaines. J'ai tué une petite fille de trois semaines…

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers le vide.

- Et tu crois que te jeter du haut du toit de l'hôpital changera quelque chose ?

- C'est ma faute…

- Non, c'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

- Comment je vais vivre avec ça moi ? hein dis le moi !

- J'en sais rien…

Elle s'approcha encore du bord…manquant de tomber.

- A quoi ça t'arrangerai de faire ça ? Penses à ta carrière, à ta famille… Lisa fais pas cette stupide connerie…tu vaut mieux que ça…

Les paroles de House semblèrent la calmer. Elle descendit et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Et pleura de toute son âme. Il la serrait pour la réconforter, chose qui ne savait pas trop faire. Il essayait, juste être la pour son amie. Au bout de 15 minutes elle se détacha de lui.

- Merci…. Elle sécha ses larmes.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et ce qui arriva fut pire que tout pour elle, les parents du bébé l'accusèrent de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, de l'avoir laisser mourir, de n'avoir pas tout fait pour la sauver...ce qui finit par achever Lisa. Elle pleurait tout les jours. Revenir après a été très dur pour elle. Mais soutenue, elle a réussi. Elle a continué sa carrière et elle peut être fière de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Retour au présent

Cuddy se tenant la tête entre les mains, elle sanglotait. Wilson passait à ce moment là. Il entra doucement dans le bureau.

- Hey…

- Hey…

Elle essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir. Wilson s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Je suis désolée…

- De quoi ? De pleurer ? C'est à cause de House ?

- Non…non.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mes erreurs me rattrapent…j'ai peur de refaire la même aujourd'hui…

- On ne refais pas la même erreur deux fois parce qu'on a appris, on a grandit. Votre peur n'est pas justifiée. Vous êtes adulte et responsable, vous ferais ce qui vous semble juste.

- Merci …

Wilson secoua la tête en signe de réponse puis se leva. Avant de sortit il se retourna et lui dit :

- Vous allez y arriver… j'en suis sûr .

Il la laissa seule. Pour s'occuper, elle décida de sortir des dossiers.

Au bout de 3 heures à ranger, classer, signer et j'en passe. Elle s'accorda une pause. Elle monta au 4ème étage. Service de maternité.

Elle entra dans la salle, une infirmière vérifiait les constantes.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Son état est stable. Elle respire toute seule c'est déjà une grande chose.

- Oui…

- Pour une prématurée, elle s'en sort bien. Je pense que dans 15 jours, on la sortira de la couveuse, son état sera assez bien pour qu'on puisse le faire.

La petite fille dont elles parlaient se mit justement à pleurer. Il était 12h00. L'heure du biberon.

Lisa s'approcha de la couveuse et passa sa main. Elle prit la toute petite main. Voyant que la jeune femme semblait proche du bébé, elle lui proposa…

- Vous voulez lui donner son biberon ?

Elle se retourna vers l'infirmière.

- Heu je sais pas trop…

- Vous semblez proche d'elle…ce serait plus facile pour elle, avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

- D'accord.

- Je reviens. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installez dans la chaise. Elle lui désigna la chaise à bascule en question.

La jeune femme ouvrit la couveuse, enleva tout les fils et prit délicatement la petite fille dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de Cuddy, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda avec ses yeux bleus la jeune femme.

- Coucou toi ! Tu vas mieux apparemment…tu sais tu m'a fais une peur bleue…

Elle s'installa dans la chaise que l'infirmière lui avait montré. Celle ci revint 10 minutes plus, biberon à la main. Elle le tendit à Cuddy qui le prit…. Dès qu'elle vit le biberon, elle s'impatienta ce qui fit sourire Lisa.

Tout le temps qu'elle bu, elle fixa la personne qui l'avait sauvée, qui semblait se soucier d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux comme pour la remercier.

- Tu sais ptite puce, tu as eu raison de te battre. Tu as encore plein de choses à découvrir……le soleil, la neige, la mer, la crème glacée, les ptits copains…ensuite tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie…tu te marieras, tu auras des enfants…

Elle avait fini de boire le précieux liquide essentiel à sa croissance. Lisa posa le biberon sur une table à coté. La petite paraissait lui sourire. Cuddy lui rendit ce sourire.

C'est à ce moment que House décida d'interrompre ce moment si magique pour la jeune femme qui semblait heureuse de passer du temps avec la petite fille.

- Hum Hum…

- House ! Vous m'avez fais peur ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je viens vérifier mes dires. J'avais raison. Ça va mal finir.

- Mais non, cette fois je gère.

Il leva un sourcil demandant confirmation.

- Sûre ?

- Oui sûre. …… Pourquoi vous vous souciez autant de moi en ce moment ?

- Je voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose c'est tout.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous croire ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme se leva avec le bébé et se mit à marcher dans la pièce. House sourit à cette vue si…étrange de la directrice. Sourire qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Elle mis la petite fille tout contre son épaule et lui tapota doucement le dos. House surpris, demanda à Cuddy ce qu'elle faisait.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là exactement ?

- Je l'aide à digérer.

Une fois sûre que la petite fille avait bien digérer correctement, elle la remis dans la couveuse.

- A tout à l'heure, mon ange.

Elle sortit suivie de House se retrouvant tout les deux devant la vitre de la salle. Il commença à parler.

- Vous savez tout comme moi que de s'attacher à un patient n'est pas bon.

- Je sais…je sais. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Comment on peut abandonner une petite fille aussi magnifique ?

Elle commença à sangloter, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Les gens sont des monstres Cuddy on y peut rien.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui caressa gentiment le dos. La doyenne s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du diagnosticien. Celui ci huma avec délectation le parfum qui en émanait, envoûtant, provoquant…tout ce qui caractérise Cuddy.

Pendant 5 minutes ils restèrent dans cette position. Eux seuls savent ce qu'ils s'est passé avant, pendant leur internat. Wilson n'est même pas au courant. Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Merci…

- De rien Cuddy. Je vous connais, je ne vous laisserais pas seule dans cette situation.

Il faisait référence à leur internat ensemble. Ils en avaient fais des conneries…mais ils ont aussi sauvés des vies c'est ça qui importe.

Celui qui l'a remise sur pieds après la mort d'Amélie, c'est lui. Celui qui l'a aidé quand elle coulait, c'est lui. Celui qui mentait pour pas qu'elle se fasse engueuler c'est lui…. Ils ont une histoire ensemble, gravées...dans leur deux cœurs liés étroitement…

Seulement ils ne le savent pas encore…

Et quelqu'un se dit que la première étape a été passée avec succès…reste qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Et pour ça tout les moyens sont bons ! A la guerre comme à la guerre on va frapper un grand coup !

Depuis des années qu'ils se tournent autour ! Ils sont aveugles ou quoi ?! Ils leur faut des jumelles, une loupe ?

Ils ne seront pas les seuls satisfaits dans cette histoire. Mon petit doigt me dit que Cameron et Chase s'entendent très bien. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Les regards qu'ils se lancent en dise long plus que des mots.

Revenons du coté Huddy…

- Merci…je vais retourner à mes dossiers.

Il lui fit un signe entendu et elle disparut au dé tour du couloir

House lui décida d'aller à la cafét. C'est midi mine de rien. Wilson arriva peu après son arrivée.

- Cuddy va bien ?

- T'as qu'à lui poser la question.

- Elle me répondra qu'elle va bien alors que c'est faux. Tu sembles savoir certaines choses…

- Que je ne te dirai pas.

- Ça concerne Cuddy ?

- Oui.

- A propos du passé ?

- C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Rien, je m'inquiète pour elle c'est tout. C'est mon amie, c'est normal que je m'interroge.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Ok si tu le dis.

- On peut manger maintenant ?

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis House partit rejoindre ses 3 jeunes et Wilson voir des patients.

Les voyant ne rien faire il entra en trombe.

Chase faisait des mots croisés, Cameron était sur le net et Foreman lisait un magazine. Avant qu'il ai pu sortir un mot Cameron répliqua :

- Non il n'y a pas de cas.

- Trop impressionné ! Comment vous avez fais ?

Cameron soupira, exaspérée du comportement de son patron même si elle en avait l'habitude.

- Hey ben moi je rentre chez moi.

Il prit ses affaires et partit de l'hôpital en moto. Pendant 3 heures et demi, il se relaxa entre piano et vicodin.

Ce qui troubla sa tranquillité un appel…un appel de Cuddy.

- Cuddy ?

- House ! Elle est dans le coma, j'ai rien pu faire…

La jeune femme était complètement paniqué.

- Cuddy calmez vous et dites moi ce qu'il a .

- La petite a…a fait un arrêt cardiaque et maintenant…elle…elle est dans le coma.

Cuddy pleurait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Pourtant tout allait bien…je…je voulais vous demander si…

- Cuddy…

- S'il vous plait…

Entendant la tristesse dans la voix de sa patronne, il céda.

- D'accord. J'arrive, prévenez l'équipe.

- Merci…

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Pourquoi fallait il que ça lui arrive à elle ? Elle allait encore souffrir dans cette histoire.

Mais pourquoi lui se soucie de ça d'ailleurs ?

Il refit le chemin mais dans l'autre sens. Pour sauver la petite vie il devait établir un diagnostic. Cuddy était trop impliquée émotionnellement pour être objective. Le seul problème avec Cuddy c'est qu'elle s'implique alors qu'un médecin doit rester neutre. Ne pas s'impliquer…mais elle est incapable de le faire c'est plus fort qu'elle.

House arriva ¼ d'heure plus tard. Au 4ème étage, son équipe était réunie ainsi que Cuddy qui paraissait abattue, et profondément touchée dans le cœur.

- Cuddy je peux vous parler ?

Ils se mirent un peu plus loin.

- Je veux que vous n'interveniez pas dans l'établissement du diagnostic.

- Mais…

- Vous ne serez pas objective. Rappelez vous la dernière fois…je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable encore une fois. Est ce clair ?

- Oui…

- Restez à l'écart, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire.

- Vous me tenez au courant de l'avancée ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Merci.

- Arrêtez de me remercier c'est chiant à force.

Lisa esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle retourna dans son bureau non pour remplir des dossiers mais pour tourner en rond à cause de l'angoisse dont elle est victime.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et essaya de tourner ses pensées sur autre chose…mais rien à faire ça revient…

On dit que le temps et les épreuves changent les gens, oui d'un certain point de vue et non de l'autre point de vue.

Oui parce qu'on grandit tous, on mûrit on apprends de nos erreurs. Et non parce que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

C'était le cas ici. Oui leur vie, leurs chamailleries n'ont pas changées, elles sont toutes deux étroitement liées à celle de l'autre.

Elle, garde encore un secret profond qu'elle ne lui dira jamais sous peine de lui faire trop de mal. Elle pourrait ravager son cœur.

S'il venait à l'apprendre… je n'imagine même pas les conséquences. Ça vous dit de savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

--

--

Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ?

J'ai pas entendu vous voulez la suite ? N'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir )


	2. Chapter 2

Revenons quelques années plus tôt, à l'époque de leur études à la fac…

Après la mort d'Amélie, la petite fille de trois semaines, Cuddy essayait de reprendre comme elle pouvait le cours normal de sa vie.

Bien sûr, une personne ne la quittait jamais. Qui ? Grégory House. Oui vous voyez bien c'est bien lui. Il était toujours là à savoir si elle allait bien ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Il avait même insister auprès du directeur pour qu'ils soient toujours ensembles.

Quelque soit les opérations, les patients ou autre chose leur devise c'était ensembles et c'est tout.

Mais un jour tout bascula. House était avec Stacy qui faisait ses études de droit, bien évidemment, elle connaissait Lisa étant amie avec. Il se passa une chose que seule House et Cuddy sont au courant. Mais cet événement mena à la rupture de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Stacy.  Je ne dirai pas que c'était une chose horrible mais juste une chose lourde de conséquence…

Un soir, Lisa et Greg rentraient d'une dure journée de cours. Il l'avait invitée à boire un verre dans l'appartement qu'il avait à cette époque. Installés sur le canapé, leurs verres posés sur la table, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Lorsque qu'il lui posa LA question.

Mais quelle question avait il bien pu lui poser ? La voici la question :

- Lisa, tu veux pas qu'on sorte tous les deux ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai envie de sortir avec toi c'est simple.

D'abord très étonnée elle répondit :

- C'est pas une bonne idée…et puis Stacy…

- Je vais rompre avec elle.

- Ça change rien, c'est pas une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

- J'ai des principes vois tu ! Je vais pas piquer le ptit ami d'une amie. Désolée c'est pas moi.

Elle se leva il en fit de même. Elle allait sortir de l'appartement quand il l'appela.

- Lisa attends…

Elle se retourna.

- Quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Non je te connais il y autre chose.

- Non.

- Si, tu mens mal Lisa…Stacy t'as dit qu'avec moi, toutes les personnes souffraient, c'est ça ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu me connais…

- Justement oui elle a tout à fait raison.

- Comment tu peux croire une telle chose ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Même toi tu crois pas à ce que tu dit.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Que tu veux qu'on sortent tout les deux.

- La réponse est non.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il la retint par l'avant bras.

- Attends Lisa…

- Quoi encore ?

- Je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Ben vas y je dois y aller.

Et pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa…

Instantanément elle y répondit avec la même ardeur. Oubliant tout ses principes, elle décida d'avoir une nuit, rien qu'une nuit avec celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir à cause de la vie, des règles du jeu…celui qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier… pas en tant qu'ami mais plus que ça. Tous les deux voulaient plus qu'une simple relation amicale mais on ne décide pas sa vie…

Sa veste tomba à terre suivi de son chemisier ainsi que le tee short de House…

Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des conséquences mais les dés sont jetés. Et puis ils ont en envie alors pourquoi s'arrêter quand ce qu'on désire arrive ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pour toute autre personne, c'était juste une erreur, un soir, une nuit rien de plus. Non ce n'était pas cela. Qu'importe les chemins qu'ils empruntent, ils se rejoignent toujours et finissent par ne faire qu'un comme s'ils se complétaient.

Il l'entraîna vers la chambre sans que leurs lèvres ne se détachent. Il la tenait dans ses bras, peur qu'elle ne parte, peur de la perdre à jamais. Longtemps il a cherché ce qu'il lui manquait pour être heureux, ce vide en lui, c'est elle. Il croyait que tout devait être comme il le voulait. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit. Un tel désir ne se refoule pas éternellement. Doucement il laissa ses lèvres pour son cou. Descendant de plus en plus bas attisant encore plus le désir qui l'habitait. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, elle voulait savourer la seule nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Il arriva à sa poitrine, puis son ventre où il déposa des baisers aussi léger qu'une plume. Il remonta vers ses lèvres, touchant au passage sa peau ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Elle inversa les rôles et se mit au dessus. Elle lui fit subir des tortures plus enivrantes les unes que les autres.

Le reste de leurs vêtements vola dans toute la pièce. A présent plus aucune barrière.

Ils jouaient, ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient mais n'allait pas plus loin laissant le désir montait. Et il montait, montait très haut…

Ne pouvant plus tenir, ayant soif de l'autre, soif d'éteindre ce feu qui les consumaient intérieurement, ils ne firent bientôt plus qu'un.

Laissant livre cours au plaisir charnel…. Dans l'appartement résonnait les gémissements et les cris de plaisir des deux amants.

Atteignant dans un dernier souffle les limbes du plaisir, il l'embrassa. Retombant à coté d'elle, elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, il referma ses bras sur elle, comme si il voulait la protéger, la garder rien que pour lui.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, fatigués mais heureux.

House se réveilla en pleine nuit, vérifiant qu'elle était toujours là près de lui, contre lui. Elle dormait, sa respiration calme le rassura. Les cheveux en bataille et même démaquillée, elle était magnifique. De la voir comme ça, si fragile, si besoin d'être protéger, lui donner l'envie celui qui la protégera, la rassura, la consolera. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux respirant leur parfum. Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, elle n'était plus là. A sa place un mot sur l'oreiller.

_Greg, cette nuit était magique. Mais on ne peut pas. Je suis désolée._

_Lisa._

Alors c'était ça ? Une nuit et puis plus rien ?

Leur relation en avait pris un coup. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, ils s'évitaient sans cesse. House n'était plus avec Stacy. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que dans le boulot.

Au fond ils se disaient c'était une nuit rien de plus, simplement ils n'ont pas pensé aux retombées qu'il pourrait y avoir…

Lisa était dans son appart le jour là. Au fond de son lit malade. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que c'était comme ça. Elle croyait avoir une gastro. Elle s'extirpa de son lit pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, et se rendit au toilettes pour rendre le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait essayé de manger.

Revenant dans sa chambre, elle eut un éclair de lucidité. Et si c'était ça ? Ok d'accord mais dans ce cas faut avoir couché avec un mec pour ça… impossible !

Et là sa nuit avec House lui revint en mémoire. Elle enceinte de Grégory House ? Damnation !

Y'a plus qu'à confirmer la chose. A l'hôpital elle demanda à une de ses amies de lui faire une écho, ce qu'elle vit sur l'écran la pétrifia.

Une vie, une toute petite vie dans son corps. Apparemment le fœtus avait un peu plus d'un mois et demi : sa nuit avec House.

Que faire maintenant ? Lui dire ? Pas lui dire ? De toute façon il est hors de question d'avoir un bébé pendant les études, seule solution l'avortement. Sa décision était prise, elle avorterait sans lui dire. Qu'est qu'il aurait dit ? Peut être rien.

Voilà le secret qui pèse dans sa conscience, elle a avorté de son bébé sans lui dire… si l'apprend ça risque d'avoir de lourdes très lourdes conséquences sur eux.

Retour au présent

Voilà l'explication de cette fameuse nuit.

De se remémorer tous ses souvenirs, les larmes vint perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle fut interrompu par House qui entrait dans son bureau.

- ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Vous vouliez quoi ?

Elle ne sait pas mentir, dès qu'il est entré il a remarqué q'un truc n'allait et que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la petite fille hospitalisée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Je vais bien.

- Z'êtes sûre ? Elle lui fit un signe de tête.

- Vous voyez j'en suis pas aussi sûr.

- S'il vous plait mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde.

- Vous parlez du passé là ?

- Non je parle de maintenant. Je vous ai juste demandé de vous occuper de la petite fille pas de venir fouiller dans ma vie ou de jouer les psy. Maintenant retourner dans votre bureau.

- Si c'est de la nuit quand on étais à la fac, personne ne le sait à part vous et moi. Mais à votre regard il y a autre chose de plus important.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

- Vous êtes nerveuse, vous tournez un élastique quand vous l'êtes, vous avez l'air ailleurs, triste…

Elle leva un sourcil suspicieuse.

- Même si il y avait quelque chose je ne le vous dirai pas.

- J'essaie de me comporter en être humain pour une fois et ça vous plait pas…

- Je vous ai rien demander.

- Ok dans ce cas.

Il sortit du bureau de sa patronne, au même moment Wilson allait rentrer.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le bureau de Cuddy ?

- Voir comment elle va.

Wilson entra dans le bureau, il referma la porte mais elle resta entrouverte malgré tout. House décida d'écouter la conversation.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda Wilson en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Bien…enfin je crois que je vais bien.

- Je vois.

- C'est pathétique. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais non voyons. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quand je disais que le passé me rattrape j'avais raison. Je ne peux plus lui mentir. Le regarder en face me fait mal.

- Vous parlez de House ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Racontez moi. ça vous fera du bien d'en parler.

- Surtout ne dites rien à personnes.

- Cuddy…vous me connaissez quand même.

La jeune femme ne savait par où commencer.

- Allez y dites moi.

- Il y quelques années, House et moi étions à la fac. Un soir, on a couché ensemble dans son appart. Après ça on ne se parlait plus. Mais c'est pas tout. Nous n'avions pas pensé à ce qui se passerait après. 1 mois et demi plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Oui moi Lisa Cuddy enceinte de Grégory House.

- Continuez.

- J'étais à la fac, je ne pouvais pas le garder.

- House était au courant.

- Non évidemment non. Le connaissant, ça ne lui aurait rien fait.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- J'ai avorté deux semaines après l'avoir su et j'ai repris le cours de ma vie. Aujourd'hui je paie le prix fort pour garder un tel secret…

- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez jamais dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur, peur de sa réaction, peur de ce passé. Je ne pouvais pas détruire sa vie avec ça. Non j'avais pas le droit.

- D'accord, je comprends tout à fait. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux merci.

Wilson lui fit un sourire et retourna à ses patients.

House avait tout entendu évidemment. C'est complètement bouleversé qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Cuddy attendait un enfant de lui, et elle ne lui même pas dit ! Elle a avorté seule. Cette nouvelle le mit dans un tel état de rage qu'il faillit hurler.

A l'intérieur justement Cuddy le cherchait. Elle le trouva dehors, sur un banc. Arriva jusqu'à lui.

- House…vous allez bien ?

- A votre avis ?

- Je dirais que non. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ho si tout va bien. Ma patronne m'a menti pendant plus de 10 ans, et mon meilleur ami le sait. A part ça tout va bien !

Tout se brisa dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il avait entendu.

- Vous...avez entendu notre conversation ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'ignoriez comme ça ! c'était de nous dont il s'agissait ! Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il était en colère et c'était son droit. Mais qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Essaie de comprendre..

Le tutoiement était revenu naturellement comme au temps de leur entente.

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as menti ? Tu m'as caché ça pendant 10 ans ! Comment je dois prendre la chose ?

- J'étais seule, je ne pouvais pas le garder. Il fallait que je pense à mes études, à ma carrière d'abord.

S'en était trop pour lui, il partit la laissant sur place. Les larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de Lisa. Une fois encore elle est la cause de la colère qu'il éprouvait, de sa tristesse.

Suite ?


	4. Chapter 4

Il avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle, il marcha avec sa canne, ne regardant même pas devant lui. Qu'elle lui ai menti passe encore mais pendant 10 ans là c'est autre chose. Et la théorie du "tout le monde ment" se vérifie. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse mentir sur un sujet aussi important. Peut être ne lui a t-elle pas dit pour ne pas bousculer sa vie mais encore une fois, elle aurait dû lui dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un bout de lui et d'elle grandissait il y a 10 ans dans le ventre de Lisa. Une petite vie, un mélange d'eux.

Quelle ironie du sort pensa t-il. Maintenant elle fait tout pour en avoir un. Mais à 20 ans c'était une chose impossible que de faire ses études en même temps que d'avoir un bébé. Et cela il devait le comprendre. Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder en face à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Voir le mensonge dans ses yeux…cela le terrifiait. Ce serait comme accepter le passé. Et cela il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Après la nuit qu'ils ont passés ensemble il avait réussi avec du mal à tourner la page. Même si de temps en temps il la regardait de loin, l'observait. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Aujourd'hui tout ça s'effondre. Une fois encore elle brise ses piliers. Ce qui le maintenait en vie. Il avait mis des barrières entre lui et elle tout au long de ses années et là elles tombent les unes après les autres. Tout ce qui les unissais était un amour inavoué et un besoin maladif de tout comprendre. Aujourd'hui il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle, quoi penser de sa vie.

Du coté de Lisa…

Elle était tombée en larmes sur le banc où il se trouvait quelques instants avant. La blessure qui avait cicatrisée venait de se rouvrir.

Cette blessure avait mis énormément de temps pour guérir, elle avait tourner la page. Perdre un enfant, une vie n'est pas facile. Il ne faut surtout qu'il croit qu'elle avait fait ça de gaieté de cœur. Elle avait dû prendre le RDV pour l'opération , décider toute seule. A son réveil personne n'était là à ses cotés. Combien tout ça lui avait fait mal, elle ne saurait le dire.

Cameron cherchant House sortie de l'hôpital et vit Cuddy sur le banc de dos. En s'approchant elle entendit la directrice pleurer.

- Cuddy ? Vous allez bien ?

- Cameron…oui je vais bien.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- Non. Merci Cameron.

- De rien. Vous savez où est House ?

A l'évocation de House, Cuddy redoubla les larmes. Cameron ne comprenait plus rien…Elle rentra dans l'hôpital.

House avait tellement marché qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Durant tout le trajet sa jambe ne lui a même pas fait mal. Il entra dans son appart, enleva sa veste et immédiatement il prenait place au piano. La musique l'apaisait..

Cuddy sécha ses larmes et retourna dans son bureau. A partir de ce jour comme au temps de la fac, ils s'évitèrent, ils ne se chamaillaient plus, c'est pour ainsi dire s'ils échangeaient quelques mots. Wilson avait noté le changement, il avait essayé d'arranger les choses mais…sans résultat. Cuddy souffrait du manque de compréhension de House et lui, il lui en voulait terriblement.

Plus les jours passaient plus ils déprimaient tout les deux. Plus aucun sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les seuls moments où elle affichait un sourire était quand elle était avec la petite fille dont le nom fut découvert mais pas les parents…Chloé. La jeune femme se raccrochait à la petite fille dont la maladie était introuvable. Le diagnostic de House n'avait abouti à aucun résultat.

Cameron ainsi que Chase, Foreman et Wilson avaient noté une chose concernant la petite fille…Plus Cuddy allait mal plus elle allait mal…étrange en effet…

Il fallait vite remédier à tous ça. Sinon quelqu'un va y laissez des plumes. Mais comment remonter le moral de Cuddy sans House ?

La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué ce qui l'a liée à Chloé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

Cependant l'heure était grave…

Cameron pénétra en trombe dans le bureau de Cuddy.

- Chloé est en fibrillation ventriculaire depuis plusieurs minutes !

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour, elle prit l'ascenseur suivie de Cameron et arriva au 4ème étage. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle regardaient à travers la vitre. Wilson était là. Cameron entra dans la salle.

Cuddy laissa la douleur s'échapper. Wilson la prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive plus, j'en peux plus……le croiser tout les jours……j'arrive pu à continuer…

Wilson laissa Lisa se calmer et descendit dans son bureau, il appela House chez lui.

Suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

- hey salut Jimmy !

- salut House ! On a besoin de toi !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Chloé la petite fille est en fibrillation ventriculaire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Avec ton équipe, on a une théorie.

- Ben vas-y dis !

- On a découvert que plus Cuddy s'enfonçait plus la petite allait mal.

- T'as vraiment trop bu…

- House c'est vrai…écoute moi…

- Tu veux dire que pour sauver la gamine je dois parler à Cuddy.

- Exact.

- Hors de question !

- House c'est ta patiente ! Mets ta fierté de coté pour une fois, pense à ce que Cuddy vit, elle est vraiment mal.

Il hésitait. Que devait-il faire ?

- House ?

- J'arrive.

En 10 minutes il était à l'hôpital. Il la voyait de loin se cachant d'elle, elle semblait fatiguée, épuisée, triste….

Il marcha vers elle, quand elle tourna la tête, elle le vit. Il stoppa sur place. Elle s'avança un peu et courut jusqu'à lui, se jeta dans les bras du diagnosticien en larmes. Il referma ses bras sur elle. Lui aussi avait besoin de la sentir près de lui…qu'elle existait. Intérieurement elle lui avait manqué comme il lui avait manqué. Chose qu'il n'avoueront jamais. Ils se détachèrent.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Une larme s'en échappa, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya avec son pouce la larme qui coulait sur son visage. Il lui sourit, elle en fit de même, à cet instant tout était pardonné… le moniteur cardiaque de Chloé repartit dans un son régulier. Tout était vrai…si Cuddy va mal, Chloé va mal.

Elle lui dit dans un souffle :

- Merci…

- De rien…Allons voir Chloé.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la vitre de la salle. Son cœur battait. Apparemment il n'y avait eu aucun séquelle. Lisa voulut la voir, elle insista auprès de House pour qu'il l'accompagne. Elle passa sa main dans la couveuse, aussitôt Chloé l'attrapa. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cuddy. House sourit de cette vision. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Wilson regardait la scène de derrière la vitre. Ses amis ont fait un pas en avant, ils se sont pardonnés. Aujourd'hui ils semblent avoir retrouvé leur complicité mais autre chose aussi. Dans leurs yeux l'étincelle se ralluma… House à son tour passa sa main. Chloé fit de même avec lui. Il était complètement ailleurs.

Ainsi ils se sont pardonnés, la vie continue mais du bon coté cette fois ci. L'hôpital retrouva leurs chamailleries d'avant.. Wilson, Cameron, Chase et Foreman voyaient leur directrice et leur patron se rapprochaient de jour en jour.

Les voyant se tournaient autour Wilson prépara un plan. Il invita House au restau un soir, un restau classe évidemment. Mais il y convia Cuddy. Il lui demanda de s'habiller pour l'occasion. Ainsi son plan était en route.

House arriva à 8h00 en avance pour une fois, il avait revêtis son costume. Il s'installa à une table et attendit. 15 minutes plus tard il était dehors et allait partir quand de loin il vit Cuddy arrivait. Sa beauté le laissa sur place. Elle était sublime. Une robe bleu foncée, décolleté en V évidemment. En un mot magnifique. Quand à son tour elle aperçut House, son visage changea d'expression.

- House qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Wilson m'a invité et vous qu'est ce vous faites là ?

- Il m'a invitée aussi.

- Je commence à comprendre. Ils nous a eut.

- Quoi ? Attendez je comprends rien.

- Wilson ne viendra pas. C'est un coup monté ce rdv.

- Super…Bon je rentre. Elle commençait à partir quand il l'appela.

- Cuddy ? Elle se retourna. Ça vous dirai de dîner ici ?

- Avec vous ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Après tout c'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Et puis Wilson l'avait invité…

- D'accord…

Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit avec un sourire. Finalement cette soirée allait pas si mal se passait…

Ils dînèrent calmement, en se rappelant les souvenirs de la fac. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Il la raccompagna jusque chez elle.

Sur le seuil…

- Merci j'ai passé une magnifique soirée…Ils se sourirent.

- On se voit demain à l'hôpital ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle allait rentrer quand il la retint.

- Cuddy ?

- Oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser, doux, tendre…

- Merci..

Et il partit…. Elle toucha ses lèvres…c'était si doux…elle afficha un sourire magnifique. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été embrassée comme ça. Et quelque chose en elle se ralluma…elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle se sentait tellement bien.

Elle rentra et referma la porte, heureuse.

Chloé allait beaucoup mieux même très bien. Elle n'était plus dans une couveuse. Cuddy allait tous les jours la voir. C'était la seule que la petite fille voulait voir. Aussitôt qu'une infirmière voulait lui donner le biberon, elle se mettait à hurler. La jeune femme s'attachait à Chloé, souvent House allait regarder Cuddy avec Chloé, elle paraissait faite pour ce rôle. Ça lui collait à la peau. Personne ne s'était manifesté pour la petite fille. On suggéra alors à Cuddy de la prendre chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta.

Et le monde continuait de tourner…

Un samedi après midi Cuddy était chez elle et House sonna à sa porte. Elle avait Chloé dans les bras.

- House...entrez.

- Je ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, j'allais lui donner le biberon. Allez au salon.

Il s'installa dans le canapé. Chloé commença à pleurer, elle s'impatientait. Cuddy déposa Chloé dans les bras de House.

- Mais…

- J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Elle fila à la cuisine. House ne bougeait plus. Chloé le fixait de ses yeux bleu azur. Elle semblait lui dire : "vas y, ne la laisse pas partir, elle a besoin de toi, elle t'aime ". La petite fille lui sourit. Il se surprit à lui sourire en retour.

Cuddy revint avec le biberon. Elle reprit Chloé dans ses bras, et automatiquement Chloé avala goulûment le contenu du biberon.

- Elle a bon appétit.

- Oui ça quand elle a faim elle me le fait savoir.

Après la fin du biberon, elle l'a mit tout contre son épaule et lui tapota doucement le dos. 15 minutes plus tard elle allait la coucher.

- Allez on va faire une sieste d'accord…dodo.

Elle l'a coucha et revint au salon s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Elle est calme.

- Oui elle est adorable.

- Cuddy je voulais vous dire…

- Oui ?

- Je…heu…

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Un baiser encore mieux que le premier. Il se détacha.

- Voilà.

- Tu peux recommencer j'ai pas bien compris.

Et ils recommencèrent encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Lisa n'entendant pas de bruit dans la chambre se leva pour aller voir.

- House !

Il arrive en trombe dans la chambre.

- Chloé où est Chloé ?

- Je sais pas moi.

Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça.

- Je crois savoir où elle est.

- Où ?

- Elle est retournée avec les autres anges…sa mission est accomplie.

- Quelle mission ?

- Toi et moi.

- Je dois avaler cette histoire ?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Tu me crois pas ?

- Non. Il me faut une preuve.

- D'accord. Il captura ses lèvres, l'embrassa avec passion.

- Là tu me crois ?

- Oui.

A la place de la petite fille dans le berceau, une fine poussière dorée…de la poussière d'ange.

Fin….


End file.
